Overcoming difficulties
by Jelasy
Summary: What happens when your seemingly perfect life gets turned upside down and you are consumed by fears and insecurities? How do you handle the situations fate throws at you?


How long had she been waiting? 2 minutes? 5 minutes? Maybe even 10 minutes? She didn't know, the only thing she did know for sure was that she was scared. Terribly scared… not even Voldemort and his followers had ever scared her this much. She didn't want any of this…she was only 20 years old, she still had all her life in front of her. All her plans for the future were about to be destroyed.

Hermione Granger held desperately onto the sink and stared almost hopelessly into the mirror. "Calm down, Granger…breath in and out. Everything is going to be alright…", she thought. Hermione took a deep breath, before she reached for the pregnancy test she had taken, hands shaking.

"Oh ,god. NO!" she cried, her voice breaking. She let herself fall to the ground and curled up. How could that happen? She had always been careful… and he also had always remembered to use contraception…

How was she supposed to provide for a child? All alone, without the father? The responsible Hermione Granger, proud member of the "golden trio", survivor of the second Wizarding war, brightest witch of her age and youngest healer of all time was pregnant. And she had to get through this all without the father of her child, because she had broken up with him almost 3 months ago. It all sounded like a joke.

She lay on the cold tiles of her bathroom and couldn't hold back her tears any longer. It hurt when she thought back to the last night she had spent with him, even thinking of him hurt. She still loved him, although she was the one that had ended their relationship.

She would be lying if she said she couldn't remember the reason for her decision…no, she knew exactly why she had turned her back on him.

##############################

_She let the bathrobe glide from her shoulders and stepped into the shower, the hot water did wonders for her sore shoulders. It had been a difficult day at work, but she loved helping others which was one of the reasons she loved working at St Mungos. She was lost in thought and didn't notice the door to the shower opening and him stepping into the shower with her. Only when she felt his hands on her hips she noticed his presence._

"_Hello Beautiful," he said with his deep voice she loved so much. "Mind if we share the shower?"_

_She had to suppress a moan as his hands roamed her body and his lips trailed kisses along her neck. Slowly she turned around and pulled his head down, so she could kiss him. The kiss started off slowly only to intensify the longer it lasted. As they broke apart, breathing heavily, Hermione had to cling to him, since she didn't think her legs could hold her much longer._

"_You have kept me waiting long enough," she whispered."I thought, I would have to go to bed alone…"_

_A knowing smirk on his face he answered softly. " I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but sometimes there are important things to take care of, whether you like it or not, Miss Granger. But now that I'm back, I intend to make amends for the long wait…"_

_He pulled her back into his arms and now Hermione could feel his erection more clearly than before. Grinning slightly she let her nails glide over his back. "Hmm…I wonder how you intend to make amends, Mr Ma-…" Before she could complete her sentence he had sealed his lips over hers in a heated kiss, whilst picking her up quickly._

_His kisses got more passionate and demanding as he carried her into the bedroom, when they were in front of her bed, he tossed her on the bed. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Hermione admired the body in front of her with growing desire. He closed in on her like a predator would on his prey and as he finally lowered himself on the bed, he attached his mouth on one of her breasts whilst massaging the other. She moaned and squirmed under his ministrations, it was not enough for her, she needed to feel more of him. Suddenly he stopped and when she was about to complain she felt him spread his magic somewhere else. Screaming his name she pressed his head closer to her core. He flicked his tongue over her core, teasing her relentlessly until Hermione couldn't think straight. "Don't stop, Draco! Oh God, don't stop…" Adding his fingers , he grinned when his ministrations made her scream out his name in ecstasy. He didn't give her time to recover from her orgasm though as he thrust into her. _

"_Merlin, Mione … you feel so good…" he growled and thrust as hard as he could into her, breathing heavily into her neck as he felt the telltale tightening in his balls. His hand moved between them to rub a finger against her core, he pinched the small bundle of nerves making her scream out in pure bliss as another orgasm hit her. Grinding against her one last time he came hard inside of her. _

_A few moments later she snuggled up to him and let her fingers skim over his chest while she listened to his steady heartbeat. _

_Smiling down at her he said: "I love you, Mione."_

"_I love you too, Draco."_

_Hermione was surprised when she heard his heart beat faster all of the sudden and wondered why he was so nervous. She was about to ask him , when to her horror she saw a little box in his hands._

"_Draco…that…" Draco interrupted her by placing his finger on her lips._

"_Please don't say anything yet, Hermione," he said smiling nervously. _

_She nodded as though she was in a trance. "Oh no, he's going to propose to me…" was all she could think. _

_Draco sat up, pulling her with him. He cleared his throat nervously and caressed her cheek absently. "Mione, I've been thinking about this for a while and I don't see a reason why I shouldn't do this. I love you! These past two years we've spent together have been the best and the happiest of my life. I already had feelings for you during the war, but couldn't do anything about them since I was a spy and a relationship with me would have endangered you even more. Even then I knew that I couldn't live without you. Hermione, will you marry me?"_

_Hermione was trembling, her heart longed to be his wife, but her head practically screamed for her to go and run as far as her legs would carry her. Of course she didn't run away, no she had to tell him" I can't marry you, Draco…"_

_She watched his face carefully and it broke her heart when she saw his loving smile vanish, only to change into a stony mask. His voice shook slightly as he asked:"Why?"_

"_I'm not ready for this. I don't want to be a wife who sits at home all day, takes care of the house and the children. I want to work to help people, I want to create new healing potions and maybe even find a way to completely cure werewolfs."_

_She could see pain and rejection in his eyes for a moment, before he said quietly:" You know exactly that you wouldn't have to give up your work. And an engagement doesn't mean we would have to get married right away… We can wait with the wedding."_

_Hermione shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Draco. But I can't do this…Please, just go. It's over."_

_Draco looked at her in utter shock and the pain in his eyes broke her even more. She couldn't stop crying and as Draco finally got out of her bed, picked up his clothes and apparated out of her bedroom she finally broke down._

_Two days later Hermione knew Draco wouldn't give up on her just yet. He send her numerous letters, tried reaching her by floo and he had even attempted to apparate into her apartment. But all his efforts were to no avail, Hermione just didn't react, even though she herself was not sure why she ignored him. That night Harry Potter apparated into Hermione's apartment to talk to her._

"_Mione, you home?"_

"_Harry?," she hugged her best friend happily. "It's so nice to see you. I could use a friend right now…"_

"_I know what happened with you and Draco," he said and watched her carefully._

"_I'm sorry, I should have told you, " she said her voice cracking slightly. "He had no right to…"_

_Harry interrupted her. "He had every right to tell me, Mione. I'm his best friend, who else would he have told? Okay there are the Weasley twins, Bill and Charlie but they are not as close to you as I am. They don't know you as well as I do…"_

"_You are not the only one who knows me well…Ron…," she took a deep breath when she thought of her deceased best friend. _

_Smiling sadly Harry said:" Ron would have said the same thing to you I'm about to say…Look at me, Mione." She slowly raised her head to look her best friend in the eyes. "He loves you, Mione. Draco would wait for you until you're ready to be engaged to him or get married and you know it, because you are the one who knows him best. What I absolutely don't understand is that you broke up with him. It couldn't be because you doubt his love for you. He never would've killed his own father to save your life if he didn't love you…"_

"_I KNOW THAT HE LOVES ME, HARRY!" she yelled crying. "I love him too," she added under her breath. " But I just can't do it…I can't…"_

_Without hesitation Harry pulled her into his arms and hugged her. " Shh, it's ok. The two of you will get over this…"_

"_But how, Harry? I've hurt him so much…" her voice broke saying those words and she began hyperventilating. " How could I do this to him? It hurts so much, Harry."_

_Harry almost couldn't bear the desperation of his best friend. He had never seen her like this. She wasn't herself, she was only a shadow of her former self who was about to drown in all the emotions after the break up. What was wrong with her?_

_####################################################_

Hermione thought for a while that she hadn't really loved him, but she knew now it was because of her fear. She had been scared since her parents' divorce…She was scared of everything wedding or marriage related. She used to believe her parents had the perfect marriage and she had wished with all her heart to one day have a marriage like them. But before her second year at Hogwarts she realized her parents only feigned having the perfect marriage, Hermione didn't know what else to do than to immerse herself into her schoolwork. She didn't want to witness the breakup of her parents' marriage. And by her third year she lived alone with her mother and from then on her parents never spoke a word to each other again. Now she regretted that her past could terrify her this much. She wished she had listened to her instincts when Draco proposed to her. Now almost 3 months had gone by and here she was laying tear stained and pregnant on her bathroom floor, drowning in self - pity. Draco had probably forgotten about her by now and was maybe hooking up with some skank. She put her arms around her legs and cried even harder than before. Hours later she fell into a restless sleep and didn't notice her best friend apparating into her apartment.

"Where is she?" Harry wondered and went into the last room of her apartment he hadn't looked for her yet, the bathroom. He was horrified seeing the petite form of his best friend curled up on the cold bathroom floor. He approached her cautiously, careful not to wake her and as he got closer he heard her mumble:" …need you…Draco, please… pregnant… love you…" Harry flinched when he heard her, he looked around the bathroom and just as he expected he saw a pregnancy test on the floor. He picked it up and saw the word pregnant on it. He shut his eyes briefly before he put the pregnancy test into his jacket and carried Hermione carefully into her bedroom.

##########################

"DRACO!" Harry called, shortly after he arrived at Malfoy Manor. "DRACO, COME ON! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT."

"What's wrong, Harry? Did something happen?" Draco asked walking down the stairs.

Not saying anything Harry walked up to the stairs, shoving the positive pregnancy test in front of Draco's surprised face.

"What? Ginny is pregnant? I thought you guys wanted to wait?"

"It's not Ginny's test?"

"Uh, so you cheated on her? Shit, the Weasley's are so going to kill you!"

"Would you just stop interrupting me and listen to what I have to say," Harry said, rolling his eyes irritated. "It's Mione's test. She's pregnant and you're the father, Draco."

Draco looked at Harry in confusion. He didn't know if he had heard him correctly. "Mione…p-pregnant?"

Stifling his laughter Harry nodded at his friend. "I just wanted to invite her for dinner tomorrow and I found her sleeping on her bathroom floor. She looked like a mess, as though she had been crying for hours."

Draco was shocked when he heard in what condition Harry had found Hermione in, he wanted to leave the house in a hurry to go to her side, but Harry stopped him to tell him everything he knew.

"Draco she still loves you! Go to her, she needs you now. I have reconnected her Floo network to yours. GO…" Harry finally told his friend.

"Thank you, Harry," Draco said before stepping into the Floo.

################

When Hermione finally woke up she didn't know where she was at first. 1. She was in a bed. 2. She was in the arms of a man and 3. WHERE THE HELL WAS SHE?

She carefully looked around the dark room and realized with relief she was in her own bedroom. That could only mean she was in Harry's arms, since he had planned to talk to her. She turned around, in the direction of the seemingly still sleeping man. She stiffened, this was definitely not Harry. "Draco…"she whispered in a tearful voice, as she looked directly into his grey eyes.

Draco smiled nervously at her and carefully brushed the tears from her face. "Harry found you and after he had carried you to your bed he came to me immediately to tell me everything…Hermione, I love you! I don't care if and when we get married, I only care about you and our unborn child at the moment… I won't let your insecurities and fears come between us again, I don't think I could take it.

"I don't deserve to be with you, Draco. I love you so much, but all I do is hurt you…"

"I won't say it didn't hurt because that would be a lie. Though I knew you only reacted that way because marriage scares you , but believe me, Mione , you are not the only one with fears in this relationship…"he said quietly, kissing her tenderly.

When their lips finally met, Hermione felt like someone had ignited a firework within her. It was as if though those past three months of separation had never happened. Never would she let her fears come between them again. She wanted him and their child, their family.

"Draco…ask me…" she whispered and looked meaningfully at him.

"Ask you? But what do…" As he understood what she meant, he looked with an intensity at her that made her legs turn to jelly.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" he finally asked smiling lovingly at her.

"Yes, Draco. I'll marry you," she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately

###########

Six months later:

"Draco! We have to go to St Mungos my water just broke," Hermione said calmly when her husband walked out of their bathroom.

"Okay stay calm, Mione, I've got everything under control…Where is that damn bag?...Oh, I still have to tell Harry and the Weasley's …Damn it, since when was that chair standing there?..." Draco mumbled while he was running frantically through their bedroom looking for Hermione's bag.

Hermione giggled at her husbands' antics and said:" The bag is right here next to the bed. You can tell Harry and the Weasley's when we're in the hospital. Right now it's more important for you to get dressed and to go to the hospital."

################

Twelve hours later Harry Potter walked in the hospital room of Hermione Malfoy. Draco was standing with his back to the door and bend fascinated over the bed of his exhausted wife, who was holding two tiny little babies in her arms. Draco took one of his children carefully in his arms smiling happily at his wife. "She looks exactly like you, absolutely beautiful…" Hermione smiled brightly and kissed the child in her arms on the nose. "This one here is a mini version of you. He and his sister are absolutely perfect."

Harry cleared his throat to make his presence known to his friends. "I had no intention of disturbing the proud parents, but I'd love to take a look at the twins."

"Don't worry, Harry. You are not disturbing us."Hermione said smiling at her best friend. " Do you want to hold one of your godchildren?"

"Godchildren? You want me to be their godfather?" Harry questioned surprised and happy at the same time, taking the little boy carefully in his arms.

"There is no one better for the job," Draco said smiling slightly, placing his daughter back into her mothers' arms, kissing her forehead softly.

"Do you have names for the two?" Harry asked as he placed the little boy in Draco's arms.

"Not yet, but we'll think of some good ones," Hermione said and smiled fondly at her husband as he brushed some hair out of her face.

#########################################

That evening the young parents were alone with their twins, the Happiness and Exhaustion of the day was noticeable on them both. Draco kissed his wife and whispered:" Thank you for bringing our beautiful children into this world. I love you, Mione!"

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione smiled tiredly at her husband. "I know we wanted to talk about the twins' names tomorrow, but I've been thinking of a few, do you want to hear them?"

Draco laughed softly at her words. " I knew you wouldn't be able to wait until tomorrow. Ok, let's hear them."

"How about Alexandra Marie Malfoy and Christopher Ian Malfoy?"

"I like those names, I think they fit them perfectly."

"Are you sure? You don't have to agree on their names, you know. "

Draco grinned mischievously at his wife. "Oh don't worry I really do love the names you picked. But since you named these two, I'll be the one to name our next children."

"Wait…what did you just say? How many children do you want us to have?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I think 5 maybe 6 should suffice…"he answered grinning.

"DRACO MALFOY !"


End file.
